Pharaoh's Curse
Pharaoh's Curse (ファラオの呪い Farao no Noroi) is the theme song of Mister Khamen. 'Lyrics' English= “I will show you the inner works of the mummy For I am, the demon of the Nile Mr. Khaman” "The spring that contains my eternal Pyramid Power I will continue to protect" Maki Maki Maki Maki From my gaze, I will bestow the Pharaoh’s Curse I will turn the ring into a graveyard You will not be able to move your entire body As my sharp fangs bite and send you into hell Mr. Khamen Awakened from a thousand year sleep Mr. Khaman They call me the Demon of the Nile I will take the life from your heart With my eternal Pyramid Power You can try to solve the Sphinx’s riddle Or you can try to win me over with your kindness Maki maki maki maki You will soon see Maki Maki Maki The Pharaoh’s Curse “Berlin of the red rain I remember my partner, Brocken Jr. and the carnage that we spread You should take pride in your skills” “Alright. Next time you will be the one to drink their blood!” With my special horoscope I won't predict your future, instead I will predict your death You will be stabbed in the heart with my Cartouche Straw Watch as I struggle through the tomorrow that doesn’t frighten me Mr. Khamen The screams from the souls of the ancient kings can be heard Mr. Khamen Bow to the Demon of the Nile I will destroy the life within your heart With my eternal Pyramid Power I will wrap you up using my Mummy Package I will also rip apart all of love that you have Maki maki maki maki You will soon see Maki maki maki maki The Pharaoh’s Curse |-|Romaji= "Oshiete yarou miira no tsukurikata wo yo Nairu no akuma Misutaakaamen ga na." "Piramiddo pawaa wa eien no izumi. Ore wa sore ni mamorarete ikichi wo suitsuzukete kita tte wake yo." Maki maki maki maki Farao no noroi hitomi ni yadoshi Ore wa ringu wo hakaba ni suru sa Miugoki dekinai omae no kata ni Surudoku kuikomu kiba jigoku Misutaakaamen Gosennen no nemuri kara sameta Misutaakaamen Nairu no akuma to yobarete mo Sei aru mono yo kokoro shite kike PYRAMID POWER wa eien nari Sufinkusu no nazo toita kono ore ni Kateru ka omae no yasashisa dake de Maki maki maki maki farao no noroi Maki maki maki maki omoishire "Berurin no akai ame, tashika, aite wo chimatsuri ni ageru no ga Burokken Jr. omae no tokui waza datta hazu da" Ii darou. Kondo wa kono ore ga kisama no chi wo suitsukushite yaru ze!" Ore no tokui na hoshiuranai de Omae no mirai uranatte yaru ze Kyodai sutoroo haato ni sasare Obiete kurushimu ashita ga mieru Misutaakaamen Kodai ou no tamashii ga sakebu Misutaakaamen Nairu no akuma ni hirefuse to Sei aru mono yo kokoro shite kike PYRAMID POWER wa eien nari Miira pakkeeji maita kono nuno wo Sakeru ka omae no sono ai dake de Maki maki maki maki farao no noroi Maki maki maki maki omoishire |-|Kanji= 「教えてやろうミイラの作り方をよ。 ナイルの悪魔ミスターカーメンがな！ ピラミッドパワーは永遠の泉。 オレはそれに守られて、生き血を吸い続けてきたってわけよ。 フッハッハッハッハッ…！」 マキマキマキマキ ファラオの呪い　瞳に宿し 俺はリングを　墓場にするさ 身動き出来ない　おまえの肩に 鋭く食い込む　キバ地獄 ミスターカーメン 5千年の眠りから覚めた ミスターカーメン ナイルの悪魔と呼ばれても 生あるものよ　心して聞け ピラミッドパワーは　永遠なり スフィンクスの謎　説いたこの俺に 勝てるか　おまえの　やさしさだけで マキマキマキマキ　ファラオの呪い マキマキマキマキ　思い知れ 「ベルリンの赤い雨。 確か、相手を血祭りにあげるのが、ブロッケンJr.、おまえの得意技だったはずだ。 フフフッ、いいだろう。 今度はこのオレが貴様の血を吸い尽くしてやるぜ！」 俺の得意な星占いで おまえの未来　占ってやるぜ 巨大ストロー　ハートに刺され おびえて苦しむ　明日が見える ミスターカーメン 古代王の魂が叫ぶ ミスターカーメン ナイルの悪魔に平伏せと 生あるものよ　心して聞け ピラミッドパワーは　永遠なり ミイラパッケージ　巻いたこの布を 裂けるか　おまえの　その愛だけで マキマキマキマキ　ファラオの呪い マキマキマキマキ　思い知れ 'Listen' 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Character Theme Song Category:Music